Kill the obsession
by Hi its Annie
Summary: Soma really turned Erina's world around in her first year. Now she's will have to deal with him for a 2nd time along with new feelings she never thought she would encounter
1. Chapter 1

"Alright deep breaths now." Megumi clenched her fists together and finished packing her stuff in order to head back to the Polar Star Dormitory. After she packed the last of her ingredients, she waved to her family and friends and head off. "This year will be different." She said to herself as she was looking out to the window, pondering about how she was going to deal with this year knowing full well she can't be relying on Yukihara Soma this time. Every situation when it's come down to it the very most, Yukihara has been the one to save her. She bit her lip at the thought. Megumi remembered all of the victories she won by herself. "It's thanks to him that I… I… No. I can't be relying on him anymore" Megumi smiled and relaxed in her seat. Already tired, she fell asleep anticipating the long ride back to the dorms.

* * *

"Erina...ERINA! Wake up! It's time for your mandatory meeting with 3 Big Name Head Chefs." Hisako ran through the door to Erina and ripped the covers off of her bed.

Erina sighed as she got off her bed. Her blonde hair remaining untangled and not getting the dreaded bed hair. Hisako watched in amazement how Erina could be so perfect in every aspect even when it's just getting off the bed. Erina looked at the time on the right side of her bed and groaned. She then went to the closet to get her usual academy outfit. "Wait here while I get ready." Erina said simply as she headed into the bathroom. Hisako walked to her bed and sat down. What were actually minutes felt like hours and Hisako let curiosity get best of her. She opened one of Erina's drawers to see a picture of a young Erina and a mysterious Red haired chef.

 _'Wow this is the first time I've ever seen Erina smiled like that.'_ Hisako thought as she analyzed the picture closely. Erina opened the door and came out brushing her long honey-blonde hair. Hisako quickly put the picture back inside and closed the door.

"Ready to go?" Hisako asked readying herself to be the best aide she can be for Erina.

Erina nodded and with that they both head out of her room. They both went to the black car waiting for her in the front of the mansion; the butler looked at Erina waiting for the signal to leave for their destination to the restaurant. While in the car, Erina was reading her favorite manga while Hisako was staring at the window. A few minutes later, Hisako's phone started to vibrate. She looked at it, then looked at Erina, then smiled and put it back in her pocket. Hisako's phone vibrated three more times again and she started to giggle each time she turned it on to look at the texts. Each text was from Soma, sending her pictures of his weirdest squid creations and the reactions of the people trying them. Erina started to notice, Hisako's odd behavior and just stared at her.

Hisako picked up her phone again and this time she bursted out laughing. "Hisako, is there something wrong?" Erina asked worried for her closest friend.

Hisako immediately stopped and looked at Erina. "N-No! Nothing at all! Sorry a friend just sent some pictures and they were a bit funny." Hisako gave Erina an awkard smile and quickly shoved her phone back to her bag.

"A friend? Do I know him?" Erina asked full of curiosity.

Hisako shrugged. "Probably not, It's better that you don't... I mean NO! You don't know him at all." Hisako sighed. She was a terrible liar and Erina knew it.

"Can I least see one picture, humor me." Hisako closed her eyes and gave her the phone.

Erina looked was looked at the texts and gave Hisako a look that made her want to regret even turning on her phone today. "I-I didn't know you and Yukihara were close."

"WE AREN'T! I-I mean sure we're friends yeah but that just it." Hisako tried reassuring Erina that there was nothing going on between the two but Erina didn't respond after that. For the rest of the ride it was complete and utter silence.

 _'Damn that Yukihara, If he thinks for one second he can ruin my year. Then he's got another thing coming. I will make sure he gets expelled from the academy.'_ Erina thought furiously after the subject of Yukihara was brought up. Yukihara has been on her mind during her entire first year at Totsuki. Her words were filled with empty threats because Yukihara overcame every obstacle that was thrown at him. She developed a deep hated for that man and she truly believed nothing was going to change that.

The driver stopped the vehicle and looked at the mirror signaling Erina that she was at her destination. Erina nodded and motioned for Hisako to leave the car. "I will be number one and no red haired moron will stop me from achieving that." Erina said to herself smiling viciously.

* * *

Saiba threw a pillow at Yukihara Soma's face which woke Soma completely. "Old man you're asking yourself for a duel!"

Saiba laughed and smiled at him. "At least get ready first then we can have one to see who made the perfect breakfast."

A sparkle formed at the corner of Soma's eyes. "You're on!" He screamed and headed straight for the closet to pack his clothes. After he was done, he entered to the kitchen to see the ingredients already laid out for him. Standing before him was an old man and Saiba who smiled.

"This guy will be the judge. Let's see who can make the best omelet." Soma nodded and got right into preparing ingredients.

Twenty minutes into the match Saiba already finished creating his masterpiece and handed it to the oldman. The oldman nearly fainted from such exposure to wicked amounts of delicious flavors.

Yukihara Soma finished his dish and handed it to him. The old man seem to have given him the same reaction but he laughed afterwards. "Boy your son needs some work if he ever wants to surpass you."

"Grr, I maybe over 500 losses down but I will take you down old man!" Soma exclaimed pointing at his father.

Saiba crossed his arms and looked at him. "I can't wait."

Soma looked at his dish and remembered something. "Egg huh." Saiba gave him a confused look. "I remember having to make an egg dish to satisfy Nakiri Erina in order for me to enroll in this school."

"Oh I'm guessing she liked it?" Saiba asked

"She said it was disgusting. But I managed to get in!" Soma laughed.

Saiba looked up. "It seems that girl is putting her own pride before the dish again."

"Again? You know Nakiri?" Soma looked at his father astonished.

"Yeah. I used to cook her meals a while ago. I think she really looked up to me. But I can't respect someone who doesn't judges dishes fairly, especially from the "god's tongue" herself." Saiba said simply

Soma laughed. "I'm sure she meant well. I think... She kept going off on how I should be expelled but I think she was just messing around for that matter."

Saiba looked at Soma and smiled. He really believed if anyone could change Erina it would be him. He packed up the ingredients and did the same for Soma. "Alright son, it's time for you head off again. Try not to lose before challenging me again alright?"

Soma grinned. "I will take you down once and for all dad." He picked up the remainder of his belongings and packed it into his red suitcase. "Well I'm off! I'll see you later dad." Soma yelled running out the door.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm Exhausted. What a long day, these chefs had the audacity to question my judgement on their new ideas for their menu." Erina threw herself on the bed pouting.

Hisako looked at her and gave her a halfhearted smile. "You know Erina, not everyone will agree with what you say about their food."

Erina rose her head up looked at her close pink haired friend. "Well they have to. My judgement is absolute."

Hisako was surprised. Normally Erina was used to the behavior from other chefs. But after her first year in the Totsuki Culinary Academy, Erina was a lot more... livelier in a very strange way. She had weird obsession with foods having to do with eggs, she's become indecisive about card games, and since she's met Yukihara Soma she's never been able to go an entire day without thinking about ways to expel him. Heck she hasn't gone a day without thinking about him at all.

"...Hisako, HISAKO!" Erina snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"H-Huh? Oh sorry I seemed to be lost in thought." Hisako quickly came back to her senses.

"Hisako I..." Erina trailed off. Her face flushed and she began to look worried. "Hisako... were you thinking about Soma?"

Hisako sighed. _'Not again...'_ She thought as she nodded her head. "No, I wasn't. I was actually thinking about you. Maybe it's time you bury the hatchet with Yukihara an..."

"No! That red haired idiot must know his place, and I'll make sure this year is the year that he will realize who his true superiors are." Erina smiled viciously anticipating the moment when Yukihara Soma will fail.

"ERINA! YOU IN HERE?!" A familiar voice echoed from the other side of the closed door in her bed room.

"Yes Alice, you can come in." Erina sighed.

In came a busty, creamy, white haired girl with her usual aide. "So Erina are you ready to lose every battle you will ever have against me." Alice grinned at her.

"Fat Chance. There is no way I could lose to someone who only depends on her tools. Just to make a better dish."

Alice puffed her cheeks. "We'll see who's laughing after I secure my victory... unless Yukihara Soma beats me to it."

Erina suddenly hopped out of her head and stood in front of her cousin.

"There is no way I would ever lose to that boy and his shameful cooking." Erina stated angrily.

"Why do you always overreact whenever Soma is mentioned, it's like you have an small obsession over him. Oh well it looks like it's getting late and classes start tomorrow. I'll see you later." Alice smiled and headed for the door. "Oh by the way, I think you and Yukihara would make a great couple."

"Alice you..." Erina face turned a new shade of red. Alice ran out before Erina could say anything else and closed the door.

Hisako held in her laugh. If Yukihara Soma could actually change Erina that would a huge surprise. "It's time for me to head home Erina as well."

Erina sighed. "Alright get home safely."

* * *

In the Polar Star Dormitory Just about everyone came home, everyone except Yukihara Soma. Megumi looked around and couldn't any trace of Soma anywhere. _'Did he forget that classes start tomorrow?'_ Megumi thought as she walked around the dorm. She eventually went back to her room and sat on her bed.

Yuki ran into her room with some food. "Looks like someone really misses Yukihara."

"Yeah... I-I mean he hasn't been here the entire day. I-I just don't want him to miss class tomorrow." Megumi's face turned red at Yuki's statement.

"Don't worry we all miss him too. He'll come back eventually." Yuki reassures her friend while stuffing her mouth with food.

A few hours later everyone blacked out, everyone but Megumi. She was completely nervous for her first day of her second year. She was also worried because she has been hearing noises randomly for the past couple of minutes and she was wondering where it came from. Although she wanted to look, she wouldn't dare step out of her room. She then look out the door and saw a spiky shadow walking into her room. The figure turned on the lights and revealed to be her red haired, careless, easy-going friend. "Soma! Where have you been."

Soma laughed. "Sorry I've been going around looking for ingredients for some of my new creations. Wanna try some?"

Megumi sighed and put her face on her pillow. "Go to bed. It's too late at night for that"

As soon as she said that, Yukihara yawned. "Yeah you're probably right. Lets have a good day tomorrow" Yukihara grinned as he walked back to her room.

Megumi finally was able to sleep after he came home.

 **Feel free to give me any advice or just anything you like about this story. I'll be continuing with chapter 2 in about two days.**


	2. New Day New Problems

**Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!**

"Megumi...MEGUMI WAKE UP!" Yuki tore off her covers and and threw the pillow she found on the ground on Megumi's head. Megumi wouldn't budge. She then grabbed the pillow and repeatedly whacked her on the head until she finally got up.

"Wa- OH NO! I'm going to be late!" Megumi ran past Yuki knocking her over and into the bathroom to freshen up.

Soma walked into Megumi's room yawning and looking as drowsy as ever. "What's with all the ruckus this early in the morning?"

"Yukihara aren't you in the same class as Megumi? Shouldn't you also get ready for class?"

Soma just yawned, not even fazed by the fact that he's almost late for the first cooking class of the day. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Soma answered as he walked back to his room. Soma put on his usual attire which consisted of a black shirt with his restaurant logo on it and his black pants. He then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

When he came out he noticed that no one else was in the house. _'Well I'm probably going to be late on my first day back'_ Soma quickly ran out the door and started to sprint.

* * *

As Erina and Hisako walked into class, the guys in the class couldn't keep their eyes off of them. Hisako heard some people mumbling behind them.

"Wow. I can't believe the legendary Nakiri Erina is in my class. She's even more beautiful up close." She heard one say.

"The girl half next to her isn't half bad either." Another guy replied. Erina walked over and sat to the second seat from the far left of the class room and Hisako sat next to her in the far left in the class room, basically sitting at the left side of Erina.

Megumi came in and noticed that most of the seats in the back were already taken, and she also noticed there was a gap between Erina and another student in class. _'It seems like no one would dare to sit next to Erina. She does seem to have a scary, intimidating aura.'_ Megumi thought it was best to sit at the back. As Megumi sat down she looked around the classroom, but there was no sign of Yukihara Soma anywhere.

The teacher came in the room and put her stuff on the top of the desk. "My name is Chef Wei and I'll be your instructor today. Normally we usually have hands on cooking but today is different. We'll be learning basic gastronomy today. I'm sure you all have heard of th-"

Chef was cut off by another student who open the door in way that disturbed the entire class. The student who entered the door was none other than Yukihara Soma himself.

"Sorry I'm late. Haha." Soma grinned as he walked in the class.

"Oh Yukihara Soma, it's no problem at all." Chef Wei didn't mind Soma being late for two reasons. One, was that he was one of the very few people she respected in terms of cooking. The second was this just a normal lesson on basic gastronomy, so she had some leniency.

Soma looked around the room and noticed that all the seats were packed, all but the one next to Erina. He walked over to his seat and looked at Erina while sitting down.

Chef Wei cleared her throat and read through her schedule. "To kick off the first week of class, the seats you are in now are your assigned seats until the rest of this week. Further more, there will be groups of three for each cooking task. I will have the honor of assigning the partners." She looked around the room and pointed to random groups of students. "Alright you three work together, you too as well. Soma, you will be working the two sitting to the left of you. Now, any questions."

Hearing this Erina immediately stood up. "Teacher, I demand you replace our third partner with someone else. Erina asked pointing at Soma."

Chef Wei raised a brow. " Nakiri Erina, when working in a restaurant you're going to be working with people that you will despise but eventually you will have to find a way to get over it. All my assigned partners are final and there will be no changing of partners."

Erina furiously sat back down. _'Why does my day have to start out so awful'_

Hisako on the other hand was excited, but she maintained her emotions so she wouldn't make matters worse than it already is.

Soma looked over to Erina, and then to Hisako. "Hey, Hisako looks like we're partners again." Soma grinned.

"Y-Yeah, I guess we are." Hisako replied trying not to discourage Erina who already looked like she was ready to jump out the nearest window.

Soma looked back at Erina. "So um, looks like I made it this far. Any discouraging words of wisdom from God's Tongue herself?"

Erina turned red. "If you think even for a moment that your cooking will surpass me, then you got another thing coming Yukihara." Erina replied trying to remain calm.

"Oh really, this year is a whole new year. Everything you've said so far has been a bunch of "what ifs." Soma continued teasing her. "It won't be long before I reach number one and people remember you as a has-been."

Erina couldn't stand him anymore. Everything about that man was distasteful to her (except his cooking ;) ). Before Erina could respond Hisako interjected and gave Soma a cold glare. "That's enough Soma. There is no reason to start trouble this early in the day."

Erina and Soma both look gave Hisako weird looks. "Wow, you finally decided to use my first name Hisako."

"Oh, I thought I always had." Hisako responded confused.

"Really? I guess I never notice. Cooking is always on my mind." Soma laughed

Erina planted her head on the desk and covered it in her arms. She remained like that until the end of class.

Hisako looked out the window after Chef Wei dismissed class and noticed that it was massively pouring outside. "Erina when do you think the butler will come by?"

Erina picked up her phone and looked through for any texts. While doing so, Soma packed the remainder of his gear and got off his seat. "Well I'll see you guys later!"

Erina already pissed beyond belief. Just Yelled. "Would you get out of here already!"

Soma confused as to why she was angry just shrugged and left.

Erina sighed and looked at Hisako. "He hasn't responding to any of my texts."

"Should we wait outside the front of the school?" Hisako asked. "Or, we can walk. I did happen to bring an umbrella today because it was so cloudy in the morning."

Erina was already against the idea of walking so she decided with the first of Hisako's option. "I guess we can just wait outside."

Hisako nodded and walked out with Erina following her. They walked outside and it was pouring harder. The pair then went to the nearest building with a roof and waited for their ride.

"Man, this rain got worse. I can't believe Megumi went home without me." Soma sighed

Erina's eyed widened when she saw Yukihara Soma leaning at the corner of the building. "Soma! What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at home?"

"As you can see the rain is terrible." Soma answered simply. For the next couple of minutes an awkward silence between the pair and Soma formed. "Hey Nakiri Erina why do I get the feeling that you hate me."

"Wow. You're not as dense as I thought you were." Erina answered simply

Soma smiled. "Did I do anything wrong in particular? Last year, I don't really know what got you to be so interested in me failing. Was it my beautiful speech?"

Erina growled. "I couldn't careless about your stupid speech. You shouldn't even be here. Your food was disgusting."

Soma raised a brow. "Did you really think it was disgusting. Because I made the same dish for your grandfather and he said otherwise."

Erina gulped. She instantly remembered how it felt to have Yukihara style cooking. She immediately blushed at the thought. "T-That O-Old man's tongue isn't as refined as mine."

"Whatever you say. Oh wise one." Soma began his teasing again. "If you think your cooking is so good why don't you battle me in a shokugeki to put me in my place once and for all."

"As if I would waste any of my precious time battle someone like you." Erina answered as she looked away.

"Alright how about this. If you win. I won't attend this school anymore. Consider this as your victory for finally taking me down. However if I win. You will not only address that Yukihara style cooking is good but you will have to taste test any of my food whenever I call for it."

"A-As if I could..." Erina trailed off.

"What's wrong? You have the chance to beat me? If not I'll just acknowledge everything you said up to this point has zero meaning and I'll just acknowledge you as a second rate cook. Even Alic-"

"ALRIGHT YOU GOT YOUR SELF A MATCH! Don't blame when I take away your ability to cook in this school anymore." Erina replied angrily.

Soma looked up and smiled. "Looks like the rain stopped. I'll see you later. The match will start tomorrow. I'll see you then." Yukihara replied walking off.

Hisako looked at Erina. "Erina are you sure about this?"

"OF COURSE! I'M GOING TO STOP THAT KID INTO NOTHINGNESS!" Erina screamed as she was walking. She noticed the butler arrived after you Soma disappeared.

Hisako sighed. _"I hope Soma knows what he's doing.'_

 **This would have been longer but I kinda passed out :^) Will continue tomorrow and the 3rd/4th chapters will be posted within the next 2 days. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Soma vs Erina

Soma entered the dorm whistling and quickly ran into the kitchen. He then decided on making a bunch of random meals that Erina could think up since Erina didn't decide on the theme of the match. _'Hmm How about I try Eggs, then a rice based dish, or meat and fish based dish._ Soma continued to cook until it was exactly midnight. He then heard footsteps and looked to Megumi walking down the stairs, yawning. Soma quickly rushed to her, grabbed her hand and dragged into the kitchen.

"S-Soma, w-what are you doing?" Megumi gave Soma an exasperated look, still yawning.

"Sorry I need you to taste test these for dishes. These are some of my Yukihara style dishes, some of them are improved." Soma handed Megumi the first dish which actually was the meat base dish. After the first bite, Megumi began to look wide awake and continued to eat.

Soma quickly took the bowl away and waves his finger in a teasing way. "Not so fast. I need you to try the 4 other dishes." Soma placed the 4 other dishes on the table in front of Megumi. Whenever she would take a bite, it was as if her eyes were sparkling. She quickly took a bite from each of the dishes and than sat and started to dig in. "Wow you must be really hungry." Soma laughed.

"I-It's not that... For some reason I can't help but continue to eat. This food is way too good Soma." Megumi continued to eat until she finished everything.

"So... Which one did you like the best?" Soma asked filled with curiosity.

"Actually they all were good I couldn't decide which one I liked better." Megumi's faced flushed when she was embarrassed to not actually find one distinct dish from the five Soma created.

Soma face lit up. "That's exactly what I was hoping."

Megumi's face looked confused. "Huh? What's going on?"

Soma walked up stairs, getting ready for bed. "I'm battling Erina in a shokugeki, it's no biggie."

"Wha- Wait! Soma you can-"

"It's fine. I'll be fine. I'll take her down." Soma reassured her as he continue to head to bed.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Hisako headed inside Erina's room and woke her up again. "Erina today's the day. Did you decide what theme you're going for the battle?"

Erina yawned and hopped off her bed. "Hmph, I was finally able to get a good night's rest knowing that I will have the honor to expel Yukihara Soma in today's shokugeki. The theme I'm choosing is egg of course. Since it will be very pleasing to see him go out the same way he came in."

Hisako looked at Erina sternly. "Erina are you sure about this. What if-"

Erina expression quickly changed. "What if what?"

"Nothing. This shouldn't be a problem for you at all." Hisako reassured her quickly changing her thoughts.

Erina went off to get ready and Hisako waited patiently.

* * *

Class was just as awkward. Chef Wei continued on with her lecture. Soma just stared at Erina while she was writing. As the lecture continued Soma continued to stare. Erina finally had enough. "Don't you think it's better if you face forward."

Soma smiled. "Sorry I was just imagining the look you'll give once I finally beat the God Tongue."

"Get real. I hope you enjoy your final day in class. Looks like you'll have to find your way cooking somewhere else." Erina answered simply

"By the way, what's our theme? You never told me before we agreed on this."

"Eggs. I'll be talking away your enrollment the same ways. You got in." Erina smiled.

Soma was not surprised one bit. In fact, three of the five dishes he made eggs for that reason. He knew that she had some sort of vendetta from their first encounter since every argument seemed to stem from that day.

"Alright, guess we'll settle this after class." Soma answered.

As classes was coming to a close everyone was talking around Soma. The same guy who talked about Erina's looks started gossiping. "Is that guy out of his mind? He must be asking for death challenging the God tongue."

Erina just snickered and walked past Soma.

Soma packed his stuff and headed to the arena where they held shokugekis. He remembered the dishes he made for Megumi and decided to try out one that his father made. This particular dish actually made one of the customers faint due to the overwhelming amount of flavor put into this dish.

The announcer headed to the front of the cooking battlefield.

 **"We're here with two very well known chefs. One of which is the famous God Tongue, Nakiri Erina! "** The crowd immediately started cheering her on. **"On the other side coming out is the man who declare that he will be number one, Yukihara Soma!"** Surprisingly people also cheered for him. Unlike last year, people actually respected him after everything that went on last year. **"The judges will be Chef Wei, Senzaemon Nakiri, and Shinomiya. The theme will be an egg based dish. The battle starts NOW!"**

Erina brought out her fresh ingredients. Everything looked top of the line. Even the Egg itself looked like it was handpicked and literally just given unto her. As for Soma he started to bring out his ingredients. Everything was from the discount store. Everything from the poultry, to the Eggs. He then brought out Macaroni and Cheese, and the crowd looked at Soma in confusion. He grinned and began to cook.

Erina looked at what looked like a disgrace to cooking everywhere and smirked. _'That's right. If you think those peasant-like ingredients will beat then...This will be too good.'_ Erina started putting the finishing touches on her food. She made a Japanese rolled omelet. She mixed in fresh bell peppers and seasoned it with garlic. She then looked to Sona who was just whistling while putting macaroni in boiling water and frying the eggs at the same time. _'What is Yukihara even doing?'_ She walked over to the judges and handed them a plate to each of them. "Enjoy! She said."

After the first bite the judges looked their eyes were going to bulge out there sockets.

"A-Amazing this dish reminds me of my cooking days." Chef Wei blushed as she reminisced her old cooking days.

Shinomiya breathed out after his cold bite. He imagined him self young again watching Saturday morning cartoons while relaxing and not worrying about anything.

As for Erina's grandfather the top half of his clothes came off and he continued to eat. Erina looked at Soma's dish and her eyes widened. _'Why does it look so... so shiny?'_

Soma walked past her and handed the judges the food. "This is from the secret menu of Yukihara style cooking! Macaroni with Fried Eggs. The beef on the side of the dish is smoldered with cheese. I hope you enjoy it."

Chef Wei took the first bite and started to rapidly eat the dish. Shinomiya did the same as well. "W-What's this sensation I'm feeling." He asked as he was marveling how good the dish is.

Erina's Grandfather already finished the meal while no one was looking. Soma laughed while Erina was in plane shock.

"Well I'm just going to go out and say it. Yukihara's dish far surpasses Erina's dish in everyway, shape, or form." Shinomiya said quietly.

"I agree as well." Chef Wei answered simply.

"I'm sorry Erina, but I have to go with Soma's dish for this one." Senzaemon replied as he licked the bowl clean.

Hearing this Yukihara smiled. "Glad you like it."

Erina on the other hand drop her spatula still in pure shock of what has just occurred. Soma walked past her and grinned. "Erina I need you to taste test some dishes for me after class tommorow."

"I-I lost... to Y-Yukihara Soma." Erina face faced the ground in complete defeat. The crowd however cheered for Soma. Hisako ran to Erina.

"Let's get you out of here." Hisako replied carrying her arm and helping her walk out.

* * *

"I lost..." for the past few hours Erina has been in bed ever since she lost. Her face emotionless. Hisako tried cheering her up by buying her new packs of her favorite manga and buying games for her to play but she hasn't moved. Hisako sighed and went outside her room. She brought out her phone and called Soma.

Soma picked up from the phone while he was relaxing on his bed. "Hey Hisako what's up?"

"Soma you need to go do something about Erina. She hasn't said a word since you beat her." Hisako fumed.

"Alright I'll come over." Soma replied simply.

"Hold on that's not what I mean-" Hisako was cut off because Soma turned off the phone. _'Jeez Soma.'_

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Hisako ran up and walked outside Erina's room. "What are you doing here?'

Soma looked confused. "I said I would be here plus I bought some food. Don't worry."

Hisako sighed. "I have to go right now, please don't do anything stupid." Hisako left and Yukihara entered in the room.

"Hey Nakiri Erina, you can't be in bed this entire time." Soma grinned.

Hearing his voice Erina fell of the bed. "SOMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! Who let you in here."

"Don't worry about it." Soma replied. He brought out some from food from a plastic bag. "I need you to try this tell me how it is."

Erina's face turned red. "W-What is it?"

"Just try it."

Erina took the food from Soma and smelled it. It had a very soothing aroma. She then took a few bites, she looked at Yukihara Soma and then back at the food. "I-It's decent." She swallowed up the remaining pride she had left. "It's actually not bad I guess."

"Oh? this the first compliment from you."

"S-Shut up. I give up. Hisako was right. I spent all my time just making sure you would get expelled, but somehow you always manage to avoid it." Erina said in a disappointed tone.

Soma laughed. Erina looked at him confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I didn't think you were actually serious about that. By the away I need you to help me with something else."

 **Until Next time. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll see if I can upload more often.**


End file.
